Sakit?
by putihbiru
Summary: "Berani sekali Yixing."/ "Oh, ini yang namanya Xingxing?"/ "Jadi ini yang sudah membuat anak saya sakit?"/ SuLay. Suho x Lay. JoonXing. Joonnyeon x Yixing.


SuLay Fanfiction

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! Abal, absurd, garing—yah, pokoknya aneh lah.

.

.

.

.

.

Gak suka? Jangan lanjut baca...

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon dan ayahnya sedang berbincang santai di halaman rumah. Ditemani oleh dua cangkir kopi dan kue kering buatan ibunya. Ini sudah sore. Tapi sepertinya mereka masih betah dan percakapannya semakin seru.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, adikmu beruntung mendapatkan Kyungsoo," ucap ayah Joonmyeon dengan pandangannya yang tertuju pada Jongin yang baru keluar dari mobilnya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon tersenyum sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" lanjut ayahnya

Joonmyeon menoleh, "Baik, walaupun tugas mulai banyak."

"Hey, itu wajar. Kau baru kelas 3. Nanti, saat kau kuliah, tugasmu akan semakin banyak. Apalagi kalau ambil bisnis seperti ayah."

Joonmyeon menghela napas. Membayangkannya saja ia sudah pusing. Tugasnya sudah banyak, apalag kalau ia kuliah bisnis dan meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya.

"Ayah tau itu berat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kau anak pertama ayah," kata ayahnya sebelum menyesap kopi.

"Ayah percaya padamu, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Jongin sudah ada di depan mereka meminta izin masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak ada masalah 'kan dengan teman sekolah?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

Joonmyeon berpikir sebentar, mengingat apa yang sudah ia lalui belakangan ini. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan masih ragu.

"Sepertinya tidak."

Ayahnya menengok, "Yakin? Kemarin ayah melihat kau seperti orang yang sedang menahan sakit. Bukannya kau juga memegangi dadamu?"

Joonmyeon mengernyit. Pelajarannya oke-oke saja. Ia kembali menerawang, mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan kemarin. Ia dapat melewati dengan baik presentasi sejarah wajibnya, ulangan bahasanya, dan matematika minatnya. Lalu ia pulang melewati lapangan sekolah dan melihat— "Ah!"

"Ada apa?" tanya ayahnya. Joonmyeon membelalak, ia ingat. "Apa ada yang membuatmu sakit? Atau ada yang membully-mu? Katakan pada ayah. Biar ayah berbicara pada kepala sekolah!"

Fyi. Ayah Joonmyeon itu adalah Choi Siwon.

Iya, pengusaha yang terkenal senang main saham. Jadi, ia bisa bukan melakukan apapun termasuk membela anaknya?

Mata Siwon seakan berapi, marah. Siapa yang berani membuat anaknya sakit? Berani sekali.

"Katakan Joonmyeon, siapa yang berani melakukannya?"

Joonmyeon diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Namanya Yixing. Zhang Yixing."

.

.

.

Pagi yang biasanya tenang di Seoul High School berubah saat Siwon datang. Ia dengan kedua anaknya yang berjalan di lorong kelas menimbulkan bisik-bisik antarsiswa. Tapi ia mana peduli dan memilih untuk mengantar Jongin hingga masuk ke kelasnya. Sekarang Siwon berjalan berdampingan dengan Joonnyeon.

"Ayah, sudahlah. Lagipula bukan masalah penting," kata Joonmyeon membuka percakapan. Ayahnya masih pada pendiriannya untuk bertemu orang yang Joonmyeon sebutkan kemarin.

"Tidak penting apanya? Ayah ingin bicara dengannya. Siapa namanya? Xingxing? Ningxing? Zixing? Siapalah itu."

"Yixing, Yah."

"Ya, ya, terserah. Yang mana orangnya?" mata Siwon menelusuri. Barangkali ada yang bername-tag Yixing. "DI MANA SISWA YANG BERNAMA YIXING? AKU INGIN BERBICARA!" Langsung saja ucapannya itu membuat siswa kelas 3 kaget dan cepat-cepat keluar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Makin banyaklah bisik-bisik akibat ulah Siwon. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak peduli.

 _"Ya ampun, apa yang membuat orang macam Siwon kemari?"_

 _"Apa yang dilakukan Siwon di sini?"_

 _"Kenapa ia memanggil Yixing?"_

 _"Apa Yixing melakukan kejahatan pada keluarga Choi?"_

 _"Berani sekali Yixing."_

Yah, macam itu. Bisik-bisik makin terdengar keras. Mata Siwon masih aktif mencari sedangkan Joonmyeon menepuk jidat miliknya. Ia malu sekali!

Tiba-tiba ada satu siswa yang melangkah sambil tersenyum ke arah ayah-anak itu dan berkata, "Ada apa ya?"

Siwon menelisik Yixing. Menatap siswa itu dari bawah ke atas. "Oh, ini yang namanya Xingxing?"

"Yixing, Ayah."

"Iya, Yixing. Terserah!" Siwon mendekat ke arah Yixing. Berdiri dengan tegak di hadapannya.

 _"Apa yang telah Yixing perbuat hingga Siwon marah?"_

 _"Kalau benar Yixing berbuat salah pada Siwon atau Joonmyeon, fatal sekali."_

 _"Kukira Yixing anak yang baik."_

 _"Habis sudah Yixing di tangan Siwon."_

 _"Kemungkinan besar ia akan dikeluarkan kalau punya salah pada keluarga Choi Siwon."_

Yixing masih tersenyum walaupun ia dapat mendengar omongan siswa lainnya. Joonmyeon menatap ayahnya was-was. Sedangkan Siwon? Ia masih berdiri di depan Yixing.

"Jadi kamu yang sudah membuat anak saya sakit?"

 _Sakit? Sakit apa? Batin Yixing._

 _"Joonmyeon sakit?"_

 _"Tapi dia kelihatan sehat-sehat saja tuh."_

Yixing memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya kembali. "Maaf, tapi sakit apa, ya? Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada Joonmyeon."

Siwon tak kalah. Ia menjawab omongan Yixing. Sebelumnya, ia sempatkan melirik Joonmyeon yang menggeleng-geleng kaku. Berharap ayahnya untuk tutup mulut. Tapi Siwon malah tersenyum jahil dan matanya kembali ke Yixing.

"Dadanya aneh katanya. Joonmyeon—"

.

.

.

.

.

"—berdebar karenamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kkeut

Hehe, balik lagi dengan ff absurd nan

garing ini. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca cerita unfaedah ini (kalau ada). Maaf banget malah publish cerita macam ini T-T

Sampai jumpa lagi~

Kritik dan saran kalian ditunggu ya! (Itu juga kalau ada yang mau baca ff ini) Terima kasih


End file.
